Happiness Next Door
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: "Olive, I met this adorable guy. He has cheeks to die for, his smile is so damn cute and I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and he is, like, really damn tall and he did not mind me rambling and he makes the most delicious, the most amazing pies, you wouldn't believe." I gushed at my best friend, Olive Snook, as I straddled her back and massaged her shoulders.


**A/N: I do not own Pushing Daisies or any of its characters. I only own Andrea the Crazy. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.**

I ate strawberry pie at The Pie Hole like a ravenous beast, it was so damn good. That's when I have seen this adorable guy who looked so damn awkward and nervous that I had an incredible urge to pinch his cute cheeks. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans and had a long apron tied around his waist and the cutest smile ever.

For just a moment longer I stared at his face then blushed and continued eating my pie. Really, the pie was bloody amazing, the taste captivating and heavenly, orgasmic even. When I was done, I sighed disappointedly and pushed away the plate from me. That was when the guy approached me and, with a big smile, spoke. To be quite honest, at first I was not listening to him, just stared at him in wonder but, when he waved his hand in front of my face, I snapped out of it and rubbed the back of my head in embarassment.

"Are you alright?" The cutie asked, concern in his lovely brown eyes.

"Wonderful, really. Just... This pie is so amazing I feel like dying." Yes, Andrea, mentioning death while complimenting food is nice.

"Just don't die and everything will be alright." He smiled. He had a lovely smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, your name." I grinned then repeatedly banged my head against the wall in my head. "Sorry about that. My brain to mouth filter is not functioning well, my mother always said it was because I ate lead paint when I was a kid but I blame genetics. I am rambling. Am I rambling? I should probably stop. You're cute and you make me nervous, okay? Now stop staring at me and bring me apple pie and a coffee as black as my soul and as sweet as a sin. Thank you!"

His mouth was slightly open, eyes just a tiny bit wider and cheeks pink. Really, he was the cutest guy I have ever seen in my life and I really liked his awkwardness. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but managed to look like a very cute fish.

"Ned."

"Excuse me?" I questioned in confusion. I was quite sure I did not look like some bloody guy called Ned.

"Sorry. My name, you asked for my name. My name is Ned." With that, he- Ned- placed his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped and arms very close to his body. "Hi."

"Hi."

And, at that moment, time stood still because we smiled at each other and stared in each others eyes. He was very captivating and beautiful and I felt something blooming in my heart, something warm and gentle and very,very frightening.

"I would ask you out for coffee or dinner but..."

"I have already ate enough to last me a decade." I joked, standing up and throwing money on the table. "Wow, you're really tall."

"That's not what girls usually tell me." Ned mused in amuzement. "Anyway, how about dinner in two days?"

"Yeah, sure." I grinned and shyly looked at the ground. Not that I am very shy, I am just a bit awkward when I flirt and do things like that.

PDPDPD

"Olive, I met this adorable guy. He has cheeks to die for, his smile is so damn cute and I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and he is, like, really damn tall and he did not mind me rambling and he makes the most delicious, the most amazing pies, you wouldn't believe." I gushed at my best friend, Olive Snook, as I straddled her back and massaged her shoulders.

"He's a pie maker?" Olive asked, suddenly stiffening under my pressing fingers. "From The Pie Hole?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I work there." Olive giggled but it sounded forced. "Ned is my boss."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No, no, noooooo..."

"You do, Olive." I stopped massaging her and sighed. "I am so sorry but,... He is the first guy that I have felt something for in years. Ever since Sergei died... I really like Ned, Olive and I am not giving up on him."

Olive was silent throughout my speech and I leaned over her, my head on top of hers. Her scent, surprisingly gentle to my nose. Olive usually wore perfume that burned my nose so much tears came to my eyes.

"You have changed your perfume, Oli."

"Yeah, you like?"

"Mhm... Violets, yeah?"

"Yes."

"It smells nice."

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer my questions with one to three words long sentences?"

"Maybe." Olive giggled then laughed fully when I started tickling her. Soon enough, Olive was shrieking like a banshee with laughter and tried to buck me off of her. "Stop, stop, stop! STOOOOP"

"Okay, okay." I smirked, moved off of her before slapping her ass.

Olive turned to face ,me, her head on the pillow below. She was smiling, surprisingly not as sadly as I have expected. I lay nect to her and grinned like a mad woman that I am at her. Our eyes met and we squealed together. I might love her but her high pitched voice grated on my eardrums.

"Ned is a great guy and if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to cut a bitch." Olive threatened, her smile slipping from her face.

"Me? Hurt Ned? Are you crazy?"

"Well, you do have a knack to be a tactless bitch who, sometimes, has the range of empathy as a psychopath."

"I'll try, Oli."

"And I might have someone else to crush on." She giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ooooh, who is it?"

"Charlotte, Ned's childhood sweetheart who faked her own death." She babbled, as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"She what?" I asked, astounded.

"I did not say that."

"Right." For the sake of my sanity, I decided to leave that alone.

Olive turned off the light and snuggled closer to me. She always enjoyed shared body heat, the snuggle bug. I threw my arm over her and settled down, smiling as I fell aseep.

PDPDPD

"Chuck, she was adorable!" Ned gushed, waving his arms excitedly. "She has this crazy brown hair, the most incredible green eyes I have ever seen and her lips are the most perfect color, light pink and..."

At this point, Chuckn stopped listening to the excited puppy that Ned was, smiling gently at the man. Digby was wagging his tail at the sight of his friend so happy, nudging Chuck's foot with the tip of it as he did.

Chuck was happy for Ned because she knew her happiness awaited in the apartment next door, unaware that Ned's was there too.


End file.
